fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Merak
Summary Merak is a character from Storiverse. An extremely powerfull Hakaigami with Hırs value of 210, She eventually decided to stop trying to obtain more Hırs and became a traveler and observer across the Multiverse. Long after, Huzur decided to approach her and wanted to move her to "his realm" which she accepted, she exist next to Huzur, thus turned into an İleri Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''from '''11-C '''to Low 1-A | '1-A '| '''High 1-A Name: '''"Heyecan, The Avatar of Merak", "Heyecan the Observer", "Heyecan the Traveler", "Lady Heyecan" | "Merak", "Merak the Curious", "Lady Merak" '''Origin: Storiverse (ExSENNA) Gender: 'None, usually appears Female or Genderless, referred to as Female '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Hakaigami | İleri '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can travel across the higher dimensions, as well as lower ones, including 0-dimension), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Avatar can be exist in any higher dimension, including infinite-dimensonal realms such as Taht and Diyar), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Incorporeal and Abstract beings), Durability Negation, Summoning and Duplication (Can spawn thousands of copies, True Form can also create more avatars), Time Manipulation (Can travel, stop and escalate time), Creation and Life Manipulation (Created Universes with advanced life in them), Power Nullification (Can nullfy powers of others), Power Bestowal (Can give others Kutsama which grants various abilities and resistances, granted Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, 4 & 8), Regeneration Mid-Godly) and many more to a war-victim woman), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause people to feel happier, can cure mental illnesses), Healing and Resurrection (Can heal or bring people back from death, resurrected a human criminal after killing her), Acausality (Type 4), Resistance to fallowing: Reality Warping and its variations, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Resistance Negation, Absorption and likely more | All previous to an unfathomably greater extent minus Immortality (Types 4, 8 & 9), plus Immortality (Type 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) | All previous to an unfathomably greater extent plus Immortality (Type 8; Is being protected by Huzur) '''Attack Potency: Varies, Low Microverse level '(Avatar can be 0-dimensonal) to '''Low Outerverse level '(Her avatar can be exist in uncountably infinite dimensioned realm, Kabir) | Outerverse level (To even Hakaigami with 1 Hırs Value, uncountably Infinite-dimensional realm Kabir is "fiction", Merak currently has Hırs value of 210) | 'High Outerverse level '(Exist at the same level of existence as Huzur) 'Speed: Immeasurable '| Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies '''| Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies '''| Outerversal | '''High Outerversal Durability: Varies | Outerverse level '''| '''High Outerverse level Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Varies | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: 'At least Nigh-Omniscient (Superior to likes of Rallaruk and The False God) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Avatars '| 'True Merak '| '''Ascended Merak Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Deity Category:Female Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Good Category:Regeneration Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Storiverse